


if i were you

by humanbehavior



Category: The Boyz (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty, Crying, Established Relationship, Kissing, M/M, Running Away, Secret Relationship, hyunjoon cries.... im sorry bruh, i just finished this fic at 12am so if this ending is ass u know why, we homo 💅
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-22
Updated: 2019-09-22
Packaged: 2020-10-25 19:21:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20729441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/humanbehavior/pseuds/humanbehavior
Summary: juyeon was perfect, almost too perfect. he was almost too perfect that even hyunjoon was surprised that he was really his boyfriend. nobody knew they were dating, though. in their eyes, hyunjoon was just a poor servant boy and juyeon was a prince and that was that.





	if i were you

**Author's Note:**

> funfact: i had the WORST breakdown over losing both this fic AND my multi chapter xiaodery fic that was deleted on my writing app. ...... jotterpadx. .... bitch i'll fucken kill u if i see u recommend on the app store again BITCH
> 
> anywayz rewrote it n itz better now i pwomise

juyeon was perfect, almost too perfect. he was almost too perfect that even hyunjoon was surprised that he was really his boyfriend. nobody knew they were dating, though. in their eyes, hyunjoon was just a poor servant boy and juyeon was a prince and that was that.

hyunjoon stood over juyeon as he peacefully slept. he wished he could've left juyeon sleeping but, they unfortunately had a busy schedule to follow today.   
hyunjoon smiled sweetly at his sleeping body before quickly holding juyeons nose, juyeon quickly shot up, gasping. 

"hyunjoon, what the fuck?" juyeon whined, rubbing his nose. 

"we have a busy schedule today, juyeon. come on, you know you have that meeting with some princess for that god awful arranged marriage," hyunjoon groaned towards the end of the sentence. 

juyeon played with the ends of the soft blanket still on his body, hyunjoon knew juyeon didn't want to get married to the princess. juyeon nor hyunjoon knew anything about her just that her name was sooyoung and there were rumors that she and her servant, jiwoo were dating. juyeon secretly hoped the rumors were true so he didn't have to actually marry her and he could stay with hyunjoon secretly and forever. 

hyunjoon sat next to juyeon on the bed, "cheer up juyeon, you know they allowed me to go to that meeting with you so i'll be there in support." 

hyunjoon pressed a light kiss to juyeons lips, juyeon smiled in-between the kiss, feeling enjoyment from hyunjoon. taking the blankets off of him, as juyeon left bed, he jokingly said to hyunjoon, "you know my dad is going to be there as well, so don't try anything." 

"what? no way! he ruined my plans," hyunjoon dramatically gasped, "i was going to say _your majesty, before we begin the marriage shit, i hope you know i love the feeling of sucking-_" 

"sucking what?" the voice of the king himself came from the door that was now opened. hyunjoon turned around to face the door, his face flushed, embarrassingly.  
"um, nothing, your majesty. we- we were just joking around." hyunjoon stuttered.   
"alright, if it seems that way. by the way, jacob and kevin are waiting for you two, so you two should get going. you know how they get." he said to the two, and walked away.

juyeon let out a laugh as soon as the king had left.   
"should've told him you were thinking of sucking my dick," juyeon joked, smirking at the end of his sentence.   
"come on, let's go, juyeon. kevin and jacob are waiting for us." they both left the room, soon arriving in the stylists' room. kevin and jacob were from canada and somehow, they managed to get hired for the royal family. it was odd to both hyunjoon and juyeon but, they were good at makeup so they didn't really care. 

"jesus, you're finally here," kevin said as he messed with the soft makeup brush in his hand. as juyeon sat in the chair across from the big vanity, hyunjoon began to leave the room, only for jacob to stop him by the grip of his hand. 

"where are you going?" jacob frowned.  
"oh- uh, i was hoping i could get a little something from the kitchen before schedule starts today," hyunjoon stuttered, his face heating up.  
"the king said we had to do your makeup, too. apparently everyone who's going to meet the princess's family has to get their makeup done." jacob told hyunjoon, hyunjoon slowly nodded, sitting down in the chair next to juyeon in front of the vanity. 

as kevin began taking out makeup, jacob began speaking in english to kevin.   
_"you know, i heard from other servants that hyunjoon and juyeon are dating._" jacob said casually as he applied makeup on hyunjoons face as well.  
kevin looked up from where he was applying juyeons makeup. with bulging eyes, he asked back in english, "_who? which servant said that because if it was eric, don't believe him, he's always making stuff up._"   
jacob shook his head softly, "_no, it was sunwoo. he said he saw them kiss one time when the door was slightly open and he just happened to be passing by._"  
kevin shrugged, going back to juyeons makeup, he suggested to jacob, "_just a bro thing, maybe?_"  
jacob shot kevin a look of disbelief, saying _just a bro thing, really?_  
kevin sighed, "_who knows if they're dating. it's not my business anyway._"  
jacob nodded, continuing to finish the make-up. they both soon finished their makeup, sending them off to get ready. 

as both juyeon and hyunjoon entered the room, they saw their chosen outfits they would wear. juyeon frowned when he saw that hyunjoon would be wearing just a plain black suit when juyeon would be wearing one alike just with gold detailing on the fabric. hyunjoon looked over at juyeon, who was still pouting like a five year old over the differences in their outfits. 

"what's wrong?" hyunjoon asked softly, confused. juyeon gestured to the suits and simply said, "this."  
hyunjoon kept looking back and forth between the two as if juyeon was crazy and didn't believe him.

"what......what's wrong with the suit?" hyunjoon asked.

"they're different." 

hyunjoon looked up at juyeon, "of course they are. you have to look your best and i'll just be in the shadows." 

juyeon frowned, whining he told hyunjoon, "but i don't want it to be that way," hyunjoon looked at juyeon with a stern look in his eyes, gesturing to his outfit, he said, "get dressed juyeon. then you can keep on whining." 

juyeon nodded and soon they were both dressed. juyeon looked hyunjoon up and down in the suit he had to wear, "god, you are so cute, how the hell did i end up with you?"

hyunjoon let out a soft chuckle underneath his breath, "well, i wouldn't use the word cute for you but, same thoughts here."

juyeon kissed hyunjoon softly, slowing slipping in the brush of a tongue. hyunjoon sperated from juyeon, juyeon looked confused, his eyebrows furrowed. 

"not here, we'll... we'll get caught." hyunjoon told him. hyunjoon always had a fear of people finding out about them one day and it had never happened but, juyeon assured him if people did find out he'd always stick by hyunjoons side.

"i know somewhere nobody looks," juyeon said, smiling at the other.

"okay, show me it then."  
-

hyunjoon couldn't stop staring at the door. it was dark brown door that looked as if nobody had even touched it in almost 300 years. the rest of the doors in the castle were a much nicer, finished off glossy brown door, so hyunjoon had always wondered why he hadn't seen this if it stood out so much now. hyunjoon did have one question, though. 

"is.....is this a closet?" hyunjoon stammered, to which juyeon simply nodded at. 

"i can't even complain anymore, c'mon," hyunjoon said as he walked inside the closet with juyeon. 

even though the lights were off in the closet, the space felt very comforting with juyeon in it. they begun continuing where they unfortunately left off at.  
juyeon kissed hyunjoon tenderly, slipping in his tongue, causing hyunjoon to let a small high-pitched whine out. as juyeon began deepening the kiss, they both let out little, breathy sounds, getting more desperate as time went on. hyunjoon looped his arms around juyeons neck, beginning to be more connected between the two. 

meanwhile, throughout the castle the king was looking for the both of them, more specifically juyeon himself. slamming open the door to the makeup artists room, he asked jacob and kevin, who were still in shock, "have you seen juyeon? or even his servant?" 

"no... no we haven't, your highness," jacob stammered.   
the king grimly nodded, "ah, alright. you're going to help me find them, though so, get up."   
kevin and jacob both stood up in the moments they were still in shock, as the king exited the room so did they. as the king passed by in the halls, he quickly asked people whether or not they'd seen the two. every time, everyone said no. 

looking at his watch, the king sighed, "god, the princess's family is coming in twenty minutes," the king looked over his shoulder to jacob and kevin, he ordered, "tell everyone to look for juyeon, it's urgent." 

they both nodded going the opposite direction in the long hallway. the king, still in the hallway, looked to his right to see a dark brown door, it looked worn out as it was one of the oldest doors in the castle. 

he turned to the door, once he turned the knob and opened the door, he found who he was looking for but, he saw something he was not looking for. the two were kissing in the closet. 

"hyunjoon," the king said, hyunjoon turned to face him, shaking with fear. 

"y...yes, your...your highness?" he stammered, unable to look at him in the eyes. 

"pack your things," the king said coldly, "you're leaving. i'll find someone else to do your job." 

hyunjoon nodded, walking quickly with his head down towards juyeons room, with hot tears streaming down his face. 

as hyunjoon entered juyeons door and softly closed the door, a sob left his mouth as he muffled it with the sleeve of his suit.  
"fuck," he muttered under his breath, falling to the floor, shaking. he reached up to the bed, gripping the soft blanket juyeon had held onto earlier in the day. hyunjoon looked up at the ceiling, shakily inhaling and exhaling, calming himself down. 

grabbing out a suitcase from the bottom of the huge closet that juyeon owned, he began packing.   
some of juyeons clothes were hyunjoons (which was probably why juyeon had so much clothes, if hyunjoon was being honest). hyunjoon was packing until he laid his eyes on a soft fur coat. it was the first gift juyeon had ever gotten him, it was one of the coldest winter's yet and juyeon had given him the coat as a welcome. hyunjoon looked down at the coat, a happy tear slipping out.

a knock woke him from his thoughts, wiping his tear away, he said softly, "come in."

hyunjoon had thought it was juyeon at first until he'd gotten off the floor to look at them and see it was a girl. she had long soft brown hair and sweet face that made hyunjoon want to cuddle her up.

"you're hyunjoon, right?" she questioned, tilting her head. hyunjoon nodded, unsure why she was asking.  
"i'm jiwoo, the princess's servant. i heard about what happened from the other servants." she introduced herself, giving a sad smile towards him.   
"how did....how did word go around so fast?" hyunjoon asked, confused, it had probably only been thirty or maybe even, forty minutes since it's happened.  
she shrugged, "i don't know. anyways, i just want to know what you're doing now, in case i could be any help at all."

scratching the back of his neck nervously, hyunjoon answered, "i really haven't thought about it, i assumed i would go back to being one of the city people and get a job y'know?"

jiwoo nodded, slowly, understanding, "really? that's cool. also, do you have anywhere to live, like at all?"

hyunjoon sighed, running a hand through his hair, "no... not really."

jiwoo fumbled her fingers, "well," she said stretching out the e, "that's kind of why i'm here because i wanted to help you out. sooyoung owns like three small houses incase something like this ever happens and it happened to you so-" she gestured to hyunjoon, "do...do you wanna live there because i don't know- i'm actually really concerned about how you're gonna get a house and everything-" hyunjoon cuts her off by tackling her with a hug, burying his head in her hair, he says to her, "oh my god, thank you so much,"

as soon as he separates himself from her, she sweetly smiles at him, opening the door slightly, she looks through before closing the door again, she tells him, "if i were you i'd leave like, today." 

jiwoo then leaves soon after giving him the address. hyunjoon is soon finished packing the final pieces of clothing. hyunjoon looks down at the suitcase, smiling at it softly. there's a knock on the door and this time it's juyeon. in hand, juyeon has a small suitcase in hand.   
closing the door behind him, juyeon quickly begins emptying out his closet, packing his clothes the quickest hyunjoons ever seen him do so. 

"what are you doing?" hyunjoon harshly whispers, "i have to leave like, right now." 

"i..i know you gotta leave, hyunjoon but-" juyeon stammered, "'i'm coming with you. "

**Author's Note:**

> anywayz yea. thatz it luv xoxo we juhwall 💅


End file.
